The present invention generally relates to the exchange of information in a communication system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and physical implementation (e.g., system, data server, communication device, etc.) for supplying a data object to a user device in a communication system. The present invention also relates to a method and physical implementation for receiving the data object. The present invention also relates to a method and physical implementation for rendering the data object. In a more particular embodiment, the present invention relates to a method and physical implementation for providing a data object to a mobile station in a mobile communication system, for receipt of the data object by the mobile station, and for rendering the data object at the mobile station.
Mobile communication systems and data packet networks (notably, the Internet) have both enjoyed significant success in recent years. Mobile communication systems deliver real-time voice communication between users in either analogue or digital formats (or in a hybrid format). One well known example of a mobile communication system is the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM). This standard provides voice communication to its subscribers using circuit-switched communication technology. In this approach, the system allocates communication resources to a call for the entire duration of the call. On the other hand, the Internet primarily delivers digital information to users using data packet technology. In this approach, the system uses communication resources only during the periods in which data is being transmitted.
Efforts have long been underway to merge aspects of traditional mobile communication systems with data networks. The evolution of these efforts may be divided into a number of stages, or “generations.” Namely, first generation (1G) technology generally pertains to analog “voice-centric” services. Second generation (2G) technology generally pertains to “voice-centric” digital communication services. Third generation (3G) technology generally pertains to high speed broadband services with optional multimedia communication of voice, video, graphics, audio and other information. Further, 2.5 generation (2.5G) technology generally pertains to high speed services having aspects of both 2G and 3G services. For instance, 2.5G technology may utilize General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) systems or Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) systems.
For example, one known way of supplementing voice communication services with data delivery in a 2G-technology context is through the Short Message Service (SMS). In the GSM standard, SMS messages can be transmitted over a Stand-alone Dedicated Control Channel (SDCCH). In operation, the communication system initially sends a message to a Mobile Switching Center (MSC). The message is then routed and stored in a Short Message Service Center (SMSC). The communication system then locates the addressed mobile station and alerts the mobile station that a message will be sent. The mobile station then tunes to the SDCCH channel that the system will use to send the message. The system then forwards the message to the mobile station and waits for acknowledgement of receipt by the mobile station. Additional detail regarding the GSM Short Message Service may be obtained from the publication “Digital Cellular Telecommunication System (Phase 2+), Technical Realization of the Short Message Service (SMS), Point-to-Point (PP),” GSM 03.40, version 5.4.0, ETSI, November, 1996 (accessible at http://www.etsi.org/).
The convention use of SMS messaging to convey information has drawbacks. Namely, SMS messages can be transmitted before, during, or after a voice communication session between users. However, the SMS messaging and voice communication session proceed in a largely independent fashion. Hence, the combination of these two modes of information delivery does not provide a strong sense of an integrated and interrelated multi-media presentation.
Another more advanced way of supplementing voice communication services with data delivery is through 2.5G or 3G technology that accommodates Internet browsing. These systems typically operate by converting Internet data objects to a format suitable for display at the mobile stations. More specifically, a gateway node is used to convert the data objects to a form which is compatible with the low transmission rates and small screen sizes typically used by mobile stations. The converted data objects are then sent to the mobile stations where they are rendered for the users' viewing. One markup language that can be used to facilitate the display of Internet data objects at the mobile stations is the Handheld Device Markup Language (HDML), which is modeled after the familiar Hypertext Markup Language (HTML).
These more advanced systems may also have drawbacks. Namely, a service provider may specifically “earmark” a service for use by a specific class of terminals (such as 2.5G-compatible terminals). As such, consumers using “less advanced” technology may be barred from receiving the benefits of the service. This may have the undesirable effect of reducing the market potential of the service. In extreme cases, this may have the effect of preventing the service from “catching on” with consumers (e.g., by failing to popularize a service with a large body of current technology users).
There is therefore a general need to provide a more effective technique for combining voice communication services with supplementary data services.